Quien entiende a las mujeres
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: ¿Por que tenían que salir con mujeres tan difíciles? pero ciertamente no se arrepentían.
1. El alquimista de Acero

Él era el gran alquimista de Acero( o solía serlo), un genio, podía entender casi cualquier materia. ¿Matemáticas? Pan comido ¿Física? Se lo sabía de memoria. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía entender a las mujeres? Si solo son seres humanos como él, como su hermano. Pro no, estaba equivocado eran muy diferentes y eso lo ha podido comprobar, sobre todo con cierta persona. Este pensamiento venía rondando por su cabeza desde hace un tiempo, bueno desde un hecho en particular.

Había regresado a Rizenbul, había sido un largo año pero por fin había vuelto a casa. Estaba un poco nervioso, no había visto a Winry desde su confesión en la estación de trenes. ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si había encontrado a otro hombre más apuesto, con sus 4 extremidades convertidas en automail? Eso le aterraba, de seguro que winry lo dejaría por una persona así. Pero cuando llegó a la entrada, fue recibido con un gran abrazo por parte de su amiga de la infancia, allí todos sus miedos se disiparon (tampoco falto las lamidas del perro ben)

-Estoy en casa- dijo Edward

-Bienvenido- Dijo Winry todavía sosteniendo el abrazo, lo había extrañado de sobremanera- ven, pasa justo estaba haciendo un pie de manzana-

-creo que llegué en el momento justo- Se dirigieron a la cocina, cortaron un pedazo de pie para cada uno. Se sentaron en la mesa. – ¿Y la abuela?- pregunto Edward, comiendo un pedazo de pie.

-Está entregando un encargo a un cliente- Así comenzaron a conversar sin parar hasta entrada la noche. Edward le contò sobre lo interesante que había sido su viaje, aprendió un montón sobre diferentes culturas, personas y pensamientos. Winry cada día aprendía más sobre su área, le contó todo lo que había avanzado en el taller de Garfield-san. Con tanta charla se les pasó la hora, cada uno se levantó y se dirigía a su respectiva habitación, pero Edward estaba nervioso ¿Debería ir con ella? ¿Son novios, no? ¿Deberían dormir juntos? ¿Debería besarla? Todos estos pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, por lo que decidió salir de su habitación e ir a la habitación de Winry. Toco despacio con su mano derecha, obtuvo el tan esperado _"pase" _ y se adentró a la habitación.

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa Ed?-pregunto winry. Ya se encontraba con el pijama puesto, estaba a punto de meterse a la cama.

\- Yo, bueno…me preguntaba si…bueno-no podía articular palabra ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-emm…veniaabuscarunbesodebuenasnoches¿no?somosnovios,digo….oalgoasi- Habló tan rápido que lo único que alcanzó a entender Winry fue "besos" "buenas noches" "novios". Sus mejillas enrojecieron, claro. Son novios y estos se besan ¿no?

-Ed...-

-¡Pero qué digo!, lo siento Winry yo..-

-Bueno Ed- No cabía en su alegría cuando Winry pronunció esas palabras. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a su lado, se posiciono al frente de ella, le tomó firmemente los hombros y lentamente se acercó, ella solo cerro sus ojos y espero el tan anhelado beso. El primer contacto fue suave, dulce e inocente. Había estado bien, pero querían mas _uno no es ninguno dicen_. El segundo contacto había sido más profundo, mucho más profundo. Desembocaron todas las emociones, todos los anhelos guardados durante ese año que no se habían visto. Él le tocaba el rostro con parsimonia, ella lo abrazaba, como diciendo que no quería dejarlo ir. Cada vez la situación se volvía más y más caliente, se besaban como si no hubiera mañana. Pero en un momento dado, Edward empezó a bajar su mano por el cuello de Winry, despacio, dirigiéndolo a sus pechos. Quería hacerlo ¿Esto es lo que hacen los novios no? Pero ya no podía pensar con claridad, solo quería sentirla, tocarla. La quería tanto.

Winry se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió esa mano rebelde queriendo tocar más de la cuenta. Se separó y empujo a Edward. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios bien apretados y la cara totalmente roja.

-Edward, eres un idiota- lo empujó fuera de la habitación, sin darle tiempo de responder.

-Winry, espera- un portazo, esa había sido la única respuesta de ella.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué había pasado? Maldita sea, por eso no entendía a las mujeres.


	2. El alquimista de fuego

Él había salido con muchas mujeres, habita tenido un montón de _"citas" _pero esta vez estaba nervioso ¿Se imaginan a un Roy nervioso por una cita?, ciertamente no y el tampoco.

Cuando había terminado este asunto con los homúnculos, él se había estado preparando para el ascenso a führer. Tenía todo bajo control, pero algo le faltaba. Al principio no sabía qué, pero sabía que no estaba satisfecho con su vida. Le faltaban muchas cosas, dinero, amor, una esposa, hijos. Pero se había dado cuenta de algo en la pelea contra padre, cuando casi pierde a Riza. Después de ello todo había seguido como si nada, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero para él nada fue igual. El pensaba que todo iba a cambiar, que su relación iba a cambiar. Pensando y pensando se había dado cuenta de lo que le faltaba y eso era Riza. Anhelaba estar junto a ella, pero no como coronel y teniente, si no como algo más. Anhelaba tocarla, besarle, tener _"citas con ella"_. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse un poco. ¿Qué sentimientos tenia ella para con él?, pues solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Pero tenía miedo. El, el alquimista de fuego, el soldado que peleo en ishval, el que se enfrentó a padre ciego, tenía miedo de pedirle una cita a SU teniente. Si lo rechazaba su relación iba a quedar extraña, ¿No?

Miraba por la ventana, debatiendo si hacerlo. Suspiró, tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca. Miro hacia el escritorio donde estaban todos sus subordinados. No podía hacerlo frente de ellos, sería el hazmerreír del cuartel.

-Les ordeno que todos salgan del cuarto, excepto la teniente- dijo con voz clara y fuerte

-¿Ah? Que le pasa Coronel-dijo el teniente Havoc.

-¿No escuchó? Es una orden- Todos salieron a regañadientes ¿Pero que le pasaba de repente? ¿Se habrá vuelto loco? ¿Y porque solo la teniente tenía derecho de estar ahí? Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quedaron detrás de la puerta para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?- dijo la Teniente.

-Debo preguntarle algo, pero si la respuesta es negativa no quiero que haya problema entre nosotros- dijo el coronel.

-claro, señor- Ella no entendía que pasaba, este día sí que estaba extraño el coronel.

-Pido permiso para tener una cita con usted- Pero que idiota era, pareciera que le hubiera dado una orden. ¿Cómo le pregunta de una forma tan impersonal? Roy se mordía la lengua mentalmente, claramente la respuesta iba a ser negativa de su parte. Ella se quedó mirándolo, con esos grandes ojos color café, no entendía la razón de esa pregunta ¿una cita? ¿ellos? ¿Roy sentía algo por ella?. Pensó un poco su respuesta.

-claro, pero con una condición-

-¿Eh, enserio?...digo, claro- carraspeo y espero impaciente la respuesta.

-debe afeitarse ese bigote- Los de atrás de la puerta, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Él le había pedido una cita, ella había aceptado y no solo eso, le pidió que se deshiciera de ese feo bigote. Este día no podía mejorar.


	3. Winry

Edward era un idiota. ¿Cómo no entendía? Está claro que ella no podía estar haciendo estas cosas antes del matrimonio. Se sonrojo con solo pensar en aquella palabra ¿Ellos? ¿Esposos? Eso es lo que se habían prometido en el tren, él le había dado la mitad de su vida y ella...bueno un 85%. Dejó escapar un suspiro, eso había sido lo más idiota que había dicho en su vida pero a la vez fue el mejor recuerdo que tenía guardado en su corazón. Había sido tan dulce de su parte, confesarse de esa manera.

No podía dormir, se encontraba acostada en su cama. Vio el reloj en su pared, marcaba las 4:30 AM. Desde ese candente beso que no podía pegar ojo. Es que ella quería hacer las cosas correctamente, no quería ser como Paty su vecina de la esquina. Ella estuvo con Martin y quedó embarazada fuera del matrimonio, no. Ella no quería que le pasara eso. ¿Pero Edward entenderá que se tiene que casar con ella? Ella sabe cómo es él, no entendía de estos temas (ya había quedado claro) Entonces ella era la que tenía que decirle pero, eso no era correcto ¿o sí? Las mujeres nunca pedían matrimonio. Suspiró, su cabeza era un lío.

-Pues claro que puedes ¿Cómo crees que me casé yo? Tu abuelo era un grandísimo idiota- dijo la Abuela Pinako dando una calada a su pipa. Ya era de mañana, Edward había ido a visitar la tumba de su madre y padre. Ella le había pedido consejo a la única persona que podía en esos momentos. Le extrañó que su abuela fuera así, ella siempre había visto, o más bien leído que el príncipe le pedía matrimonio a la princesa, que siempre era él, el que daba el primer paso y como ella no conocía nada del amor, pensaba que era así. Ahora se daba cuenta que los estúpidos cuentos de princesas no tenían nada que ver con la realidad. Ella podía dar el primer paso y ciertamente podía pedirle la mano a Ed.

Armándose de valor, se fue a duchar y arreglarse. Se quería ver bonita cuando esto sucediera. Se lavó su larga cabellera amarilla como el sol, se puso su crema corporal favorita, se puso el vestido rosado que le acentuaba su figura (solo para ocasiones especiales) sus zapatos a juego, se hizo una cola alta y se puso su perfume favorito olor a rosas. Hablando de ellas, fue a la otra vereda a comprar unas rosas (tenía que ser elegante). Pero algo faltaba, algo import…. ¡El anillo! Pues claro ¿cómo iba a pedir matrimonio, sin anillo? Suspiro, pensó de donde podría conseguir uno. Hasta que….claro, ella podría realizar uno, tenía unos metales sobrantes del ultimo encargo de automail que había realizado.

Corrió a su taller, se encerró un par de horas y salió con su nuevo anillo. Ahora si podía hacerlo. Ya entrada la tarde, busco a Edward por toda la casa, hasta que lo pilló en la cocina comiendo un trozo de pie. Lo miró intensamente, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al patio.

-¿he? ¿Winry?-

-cállate y sígueme- dijo caminando hacia un gran árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de la casa. El cielo se encontraba color naranjo, ya casi era de noche. El viento corría suave y cálido, normal en esas fechas de verano. Las hojas danzaban y sonaban junto a la briza. – ¡Edward!- dijo poniéndose delante de el

-¿Q...ué?- dijo el nervioso. No entendía ese desplante de la rubia ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

-¡Cásate conmigo!- dijo a todo pulmón, estiro su brazo con el ramo de rosas y el anillo que ella había hecho.

-¿¡AH!?- Ahora sí que no entendía a las mujeres


	4. Riza

**Mustang**

¿Cuándo se había sentido así solo por tener una cita? Jamás. Bueno, eso es porque con la gente que salía no tenían tanta importancia para el cómo lo tiene Riza. No podía vivir sin ella (literalmente estaría muerto hace ya tiempo) pero hablando enserio la amaba. Si, Roy Mustang estaba enamorado de la mujer más fuerte, amable, seria y hermosa de Central.

Se empezó a preparar para su cita, se metió a la ducha, se mojó agua caliente para relajar su musculatura. Al salir y escoger su ropa, se decidió por una camisa color celeste, con pantalones color negro y zapatos de igual tono. No se puso una corbata, quería parecer casual. Se puso un saco color azul oscuro (marino), se roció un poco de perfume y se miró al espejo. Era guapo, él lo sabía (no por nada la mitad de central estaba detrás suyo), sonrió satisfecho por su aspecto y se fue al lugar de encuentro.

Habían acordado estar en un restorán a unas pocas cuadras del departamento de Riza. Era un lugar tranquilo, callado y poco concurrido. Pintoresco y de aspecto muy familiar (y además que la comida era deliciosa). Decidió pasar por una florería y comprar una azucena. Sabía que era la flor favorita de ella (después de una larga conversación y mucho truco mental pudo recabar esa información) Si estaba en una cita iba a ir con todo su armamento, se lo iba a tomar enserio. Con suerte esto no iba a quedar aquí, serían novios.

**Riza**

Ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Una cita? ¿Con ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Jamás se le había insinuado de esa forma, siempre lo veía salir con otras mujeres. Pensó que no la veía de _esa forma_. Bajo la mirada y suspiro. No podía negar que ella sentía más que una amistad por el coronel. Y Todo desde que lo vio por primera vez en su hogar, dispuesto a aprender de su padre. Era muy atractivo, fue lo primero que pensó. Pero ella no era una persona superficial, ella no lo amaba solo por eso. Si no por la determinación, por el sentido de ética que posee, porque es buen amigo, coronel y líder. Todo eso fue suficiente. Por eso lo había seguido, por eso lo apoyaba y si era necesario daría su vida por el sin pensarlo. Él también la había salvado, dándole un propósito por el cual vivir después de la muerte de su padre y de la guerra de Ishval, había quedado sin rumbo.

Después de ducharse se puso un vestido negro sin mangas, largo hasta los tobillos. Sencillo. También junto a un tapado y zapatos de poco tacón (no quería que le dolieran los pies) Se dejó el cabello suelto. Tomo su bolso y salió (no sin antes dejarle comida a Hayate).

Se encontraron, comieron y todo fue agradable. El ambiente, la música de fondo, la comida, la conversación. Ya no hablaban como coronel y subordinado. Si no como Riza y Roy, conociéndose, contándose anécdota, riéndose. Fue una velada maravillosa. Caminaron por las calles, ya de noche. Hacía una brisa agradable. Decidieron sentarse en la banca de un parque, a esa hora pasaban pocas personas. Contemplaron el cielo en silencio, pero no era incómodo. Solo disfrutaban la presencia del otro. Se miraron, se sonrieron, sus rostros se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso. Un beso que dejó ver todos los sentimientos que guardaban entre ellos

-Roy…-dijo Riza, con las mejillas sonrojadas- no pensé que tú...-se dio el derecho de tutearlo en este momento tan intimo

-Riza, Elizabeth. Eres la mejor mujer que he conocido, distintas a todas las demás-dijo acariciando su mejilla con el dedo índice, un toque suave. –por eso quiero que seas mi novia, quiero estar contigo y que lo sepa todo el mundo-

-Roy, me encantaría pero sabes que las relaciones entre subordinados están prohibidas- cortó oda la magia del momento. Mierda se le había olvidado ese minúsculo gran detalle. Mierda otra cosa que hacer cuando él sea fuhrer.


	5. Boda

Todo esto paso muy rápido, la verdad es que no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Winry le proponía matrimonio? No pudo pensarlo detenidamente, ya que Winry quería, no más bien, exigía una respuesta. Pero es que él no podía decirle nada concreto, es que es muy inesperado.

-¿Y BIEN?- grito Winry. Ella ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ¿Y si le decía que no? ¿Eso podía pasar? Ella lógicamente había pensado que ese era el siguiente paso, el matrimonio. Pero se estaba tardando mucho y había empezado a dudar. Pensó que se amaban ¿No? Que eran novios ¿No?

-Yo…-se puso muy nervioso. Nunca había estado en una situación así (bueno, si hubiera estado seguro que Winry lo mataba) y él pensaba que era EL que tenía que pedir su mano a las mujeres ¿No? Pero eso no le sorprendía demasiado, sabía que Winry era una mujer diferente al resto (por eso se había enamorado de ella en primer lugar)

-Es un no, dios. No puedo creerlo-ella estaba exasperada. No pensé que esa situación pudiera pasar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dio un giro, botó el ramo de flores que sostenía en su mano derecha. Se dispuso a irse, pero una mano la detuvo en su actuar.

-Hey, tranquila. Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, es solo que yo había planeado decírtelo en un tiempo más, con rosas y todo eso que les gustan a las niñas- dijo sonrojado Edward- quería tener un trabajo estable, pensaba pedírselo a ese coronel idiota, que me dejara estar en un centro de investigación o algo así. Pero como tú me dijiste ahora que quieres casarte, bueno todo eso puede esperar y…- Winry no pudo aguantar reírse ¿Edward estaba calculando todo ya? No le sorprendía, tenía un pensamiento muy científico (fue un alquimista después de todo).

-Eso podemos resolverlo juntos ¿No?- le entrego un anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular y ella se puso su anillo respectivo. Se miraron las manos y las entrelazaron. -¿Es un si entonces?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos dorados que poseía su amado Ed.

-Claro- Le tomó el rostro suavemente y selló la promesa con un beso. Un puro gesto de amor entre ellos. Se separó antes de que dejara de pensar con la cabeza. No quería que pasara lo que había pasado la otra noche, no señor. Ahora tomaría precauciones para no ser golpeado por esa estúpida llave inglesa.

-Entonces-habló Winry-tenemos que empezar a organizar la boda, de qué color será, que flores ocuparemos, a quienes tenemos que invitar y…- Edward suspiró, la amaba pero ¿En qué lio se había metido?

"Unos meses después"

**Roy&Riza**

Había decidido mantener una relación secreta (aunque lo que no sabía era que todos estaban enterados, pero se hacían los idiotas. Ellos sabían la razón del porque ocultaban su relación) hasta que Roy se volviera Furher y resolviera esa estúpida regla o más bien eliminara para siempre esa prohibición. ¿Pero porque no le preguntaban al tío de Riza, el actual Furher? Simple, pues el no creía que Roy fuera un gran candidato como esposo de su sobrina. ¿La razón? La sabia del gran historial que tenía el coronel. Él sabía que estando en el Este era conocido como "El casanovas pelinegro" Todo era un maldito lio.

-Señor le llegó esta carta-dijo Riza entregándole el pequeño sobre color lila. ¿Y esto? Se dispuso abrir el sobre con cuidado para no arruinar su contenido. Adentro estaba un papel delicado, con flores en sus bordes del mismo color que el sobre y en el centro unas letras doradas que decían

"_Estas invitado a nuestra ceremonia, el día 19 de diciembre del presente año"_

_Edward y Winry_

_Pd: coronel bastardo, puedes traer a todo el escuadrón y una acompañante. Solo UNA._

Arrugo el papel y frunció el ceño. Maldito acero ¿Cómo puede ganarle en el amor? ¿Cómo puede casarse antes que él? Ya pensará en algo para vengarse del pequeño alquimista

-¿Qué ocurre coronel?-dijo riza mirándolo con una mueca de interrogación ¿Y ahora que bicho le pico?

-Prepárate teniente, iremos a una boda-


	6. Boda II

_**Previamente**_

"_Estas invitado a nuestra ceremonia, el día 19 de diciembre del presente año"_

_Edward y Winry_

_Pd: coronel bastardo, puedes traer a todo el escuadrón y una acompañante. Solo UNA._

_Arrugo el papel y frunció el ceño. Maldito acero ¿Cómo puede ganarle en el amor? ¿Cómo puede casarse antes que él? Ya pensará en algo para vengarse del pequeño alquimista_

_-¿Qué ocurre coronel?-dijo riza mirándolo con una mueca de interrogación ¿Y ahora que bicho le pico? _

_-Prepárate teniente, iremos a una boda- _

_-ª-_

-Los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el Sacerdote. Se encontraban en una gran iglesia (a petición de Winry). Ella quería una gran boda, con vestido blanco, flores, que le tiraran arroz al salir, todo. Y en el altar se encontraban ellos. Edward y Winry, mirándose a los ojos, sonrieron y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios. Ya eran Esposos. Todos aplaudieron y Alphonse lloró de la emoción, no pudo evitarlo. Su querido hermano se estaba casando. May Chang le agarró de la mano y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo unas gracias despacio, casi en susurro.

Salieron y como Winry lo habían planeado, todos tiraron arroz cuando salieron del lugar. Se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a donde se iba a celebrar la recepción. La recepción fue en un gimnasio que se encontraba en su aldea natal. Lo habían arrendado y decorado para la ocasión. Había un gran banquete, música adornando el ambiente. Todos hablaban emocionados, reían, tomaban y comían la deliciosa comida preparada para la ocasión. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto ¿verdad? Y eso se lo recalco el coronel idiota al sonreírle y tomar el micrófono para dedicarle unas "hermosas palabras"

-Hola a todos. Yo soy el gran General Roy Mustang y quisiera dedicarle algunas palabras a **MI** querido Acero- dijo sonriendo de lado. Esta sería su venganza ¿Cómo se atrevía a casarse antes que él? ¿Y cómo se le ocurría faltarle el respeto insinuando que era un mujeriego? Ya iba a ver ese enano- Recuerdo cuando solo eras un **ENANO** y viniste rogando por ser parte de los militares. Que nostalgia. Solo me llegabas hasta el estómago- Edward gruñó en su asiento. Ese maldito bastardo- Y como yo soy tan bondadoso te cogí bajo mi ala. Cuidé de ti, hasta que te hiciste todo un **HOMBRESITO**\- cada palabra hacia que se regocijara por dentro- y Por eso, porque quiero que siempre sigas creciendo te hice un hermoso regalo- Edward, no pensó que él le regalaría algo. Miró sorprendido hacia donde se encontraba el general. Quizás no era tan mala persona como él pensaba que era- Una dotación de **LECHE** de por vida, muchacho- dijo ampliando su sonrisa. Edward se equivocó, él era un maestro en hacer sufrir a las personas- ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tu estatura-

-Bastardo-dijo apretando sus puños

-Edward, compórtate-dijo Winry, quien estaba a su lado. Le dedicó una mirada furiosa. Ahora que era su esposo (ay, sonó muy bien) tenía que comportarse como caballero- Muchas gracias General de parte de los dos- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- Nos servirá mucho su regalo-

Dejó el micrófono y se fue a sentar. No podía más de la felicidad, ahora el demostraba quien manda aquí.

-Coronel-dijo con desaprobación Riza.

-¿Qué? Fue un buen regalo, ¿no cree Teniente?-dijo con auto-satisfacción. Solo obtuvo un suspiro como respuesta. Y así siguió la velada, todos tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar un poco, dedicando hermosas palabras a la joven pareja que recién estaba empezando ese camino llamado matrimonio. Alphonse no pudo con toda la emoción y se puso a llorar en pleno discurso. Edward lo consoló y lo abrazo. Le dedicó unas gracias. Estaba extremadamente feliz de ver a su hermano de carne y hueso siendo testigo de uno de los momentos más feliz de su vida. El día que se iba a unir por siempre con Winry, el amor de su vida.

Ya al término, la pareja se retiró a su nueva casa. Que quedaba no muy lejos de la casa de la abuela de Winry. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Su noche de bodas. Edward era un manojo de nervios, no quería cometer el mismo error que hace un par de meses atrás, quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella, quería que todo saliera bien. Winry salió del baño solo vistiendo un babydoll rosado pastel. Se veía hermosa. Edward quedó sin palabras

-¿Edward?-dijo Winry. Lo vio pasmado, con la cara roja. Bueno, por lo menos esa prenda había cumplido con su labor

-W…Winry...yo...he- no sabia que estaba diciendo

-Tranquilo- se acercó a Él- hoy está bien-dijo bajando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Se acercó a su rostro y lo beso levemente en sus labios. Esta noche sería especial.


	7. El fin

Habían pasado algunos años. El caminaba feliz por **SUS** pasillos. Saludaba a todo el mundo y todo el mundo, con un poco de terror en sus rostros le devolvía el saludo. Eso le encantaba. Le encantaba que ellos supieran que él era el hombre más importante de allí y cualquier cosa que a él no le pareciera, podía deshacerse de ellos sin más. Llegó a su oficina. Aspiró su olor, si ese es el olor del poder, de ser Führer. Después de tanto esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas arreglando el desastre de Ishval, al fin lo habían reconocido como él se lo merecía. Se sentó en su gran e imponente silla y a los segundo llego su asistente con un café en una bandeja. Ella sabía como le gustaba, si total ella se lo hacía cada mañana y cada noche.

-Gracias-dijo tomando la taza y llevándosela a los labios- perfecto-dijo con satisfacción

-gracias-dijo Riza (¿Quién creía que era su asistente de confianza?)

-Cariño-dijo mirándola con demasiada alegría. Por fin su relación ya no era un tabú. Lo primero que había hecho como Führer, fue cambiar esa estúpida regla de no poder estar en una relación con los compañeros del trabajo. Había aprovechado y se había casado con Elizabeth- ¿A qué hora es la ceremonia de celebración de mi ascenso?-dijo con sorna

-En unos 15 minutos, debemos ir al galpón sur. Allí estarán todos-dijo tranquilamente, ya acostumbrada a los desplantes de su marido.

-Muy bien- se levantó, se arregló el uniforme y se dirigió a la puerta acompañado de Riza. Los dos salieron del edificio y se subieron al auto que ya estaba esperándolos para dirigirse a la ceremonia. Ese día celebrarían al nuevo Führer. Al llegar al lugar, caminaron por el pasillo. Allí se encontraban todos los altos mandos sentados en la primera fila de sillas, después seguían los generales, coroneles, tenientes, soldados rasos (la verdad no sé muy bien la distribución de los cargos de la milicia, asumo que es algo así) y gente común y corriente. Vio en una de las sillas a Acero, su esposa e hijos. Los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa ladina. Este le hizo un gesto con su dedo. Maldito bastardo pedante.

La ceremonia comenzó. El anterior Führer le dedicó unas palabras diciendo que le tocaba una tarea difícil, que él tenía que encargarse de todo con parsimonia y bla bla bla. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que Acero subió al estrado a dedicarle "unas cálidas palabras" Frunció el ceño ¿Qué tenía que decirle ese enano?

-Coronel, perdón Führer -había empezado su mofa. Roy solo gruño despacio- Felicidades por esta promoción, espero que las cosas no se vengan abajo en tu mandato-sonrió triunfal-te tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Me puse en contacto con todas tus** AMIGAS**. Ellas estaban tan contentas por tu ascenso que decidieron venir y saludarte como es debido- Roy abrió sus ojos ¿Pero qué amigas? No será…-pueden pasar chicas-hizo un gesto para que la gente entrara al lugar. De allí salieron un montón de chicas, vestidas con vestidos ceñidos al cuerpo, pintadas estrafalariamente. El las conocía muy bien, eran del bar de su madre adoptiva.

-Roy-chan-dijeron al unísono y lanzándose a donde estaba él. Riza lo miraba más que furiosa ¿Pero Quienes son ellas? ¿Por qué están abrazando a **SU** esposo? Pero no dijo nada, no quería perder los estribos en ese lugar. Más tarde ya saldaría cuentas con él.

-Chicas…yo-estaba nervioso. Miró a donde se encontraban los altos mandos. Estos lo miraban con desaprobación ¿Cómo es posible que en una ceremonia tan importante se armara tanto jaleo y con este tipo de _mujerzuelas_?

-Estamos tan feliz por ti-dijo una señorita alta, rubia, con atributos despampanantes

-sí, te queremos tanto Roy-chan-salto a abrazarlo otra con el pelo negro, largo y sedoso. Todas la imitaron. Lo llenaron de besos en el rostro, le dedicaron un sinfín de felicitación y se fueron por donde habían llegado. Edward por su parte no cabía de tanta felicidad que sentía. Eso era por la leche que le regalo. No podía librarse de ese horrible líquido blanquecino por culpa del estúpido y bastardo Führer

-Bueno ¿Te gustó?-dijo aun en el micrófono-pues eso, te queremos Roy-chan-dijo carcajeándose. Al llegar a su asiento, su esposa lo miraba con reproche. Sacó de su cartera la llave de tuercas y le dio un golpe en su cabeza. Le dolió pero valió totalmente la pena. El presentador no sabía que hacer, quedó sorprendido por toda esa cantidad de señoritas que llegó al lugar. Carraspeo y dio por terminada la ceremonia. Los invitó a la recepción a comer el coctel preparado.

Podían pensar que se llevaban mal, que se odiaban pero es todo lo contrario. Se tenían afecto y cariño por todos esos años que llevaban conociéndose. Roy le tenía cariño, era como un hijo para él y para Edward él era como un padre (aunque tuviera uno, pero pasó más tiempo con Roy que con su mismo padre). Las dos parejas bailaban en la pista. Era una canción lenta, había un violín, una trompeta tocando. Simplemente hermoso

-Riza, te amo-dijo Roy sin ninguna razón aparente- sin ti no hubiera logrado nada de esto. Gracias-dijo abrazándola, apegándola a su cuerpo

-Lo se cariño-dijo sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro-te tengo que decir algo-dijo en susurro-estoy embarazada-soltò como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero para Roy no lo era. Se detuvo, la agarró de los hombros y la miro. Sus ojos se aguaron y una sonrisa real apareció en su rostro. Ella lo había hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz del planeta. No había palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese instante. Así que trató de traspasar todo lo que sentía en acciones. La beso intensamente.

-Edward, eres un bruto-le reprochó Winry. No podía creer el desmadre que había hecho su marido con esas señoritas- No puedo creer que las conocieras- Así que era eso ¿Estaba celosa? El solo sonrió

-Relájate, tú eres mucho más hermosa que ellas-le dijo. Winry se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Estúpido Edward, siempre sabía que decir. Lo abrazó.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ser mi esposo- Se besaron tiernamente. Y no importa si no lograban entenderlas del todo. Ellos simplemente las amaban y sin ellos estarían totalmente perdidos. Uno probablemente no hubiera encontrado la fuerza suficiente para haber salido de ese estado de venganza eterna por la muerte de sus mejor amigo y el otro no habría logrado enfrentar a padre y a cuanto enemigo se pusiera por delante, con tal de regresar a su hogar y verla sonreír.

**FIN**


End file.
